Bonding with an Aburame
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Eiji Ono and Sumiko Aburame are put into an arranged marriage before even meeting each other. Can they make this into something lasting or will it simply be a marriage of convenience. Pairing OCxOC. Does have a Rated M scene that can be skipped.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden or it characters in any form whether it be manga, television, video games, or toys. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I am not writing to make a profit in any shape or form. I simply do this for the enjoyment of myself and others. I REPEAT I do not own any version of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, or wish to make money off this property. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

 **AN: This is my first ever Romance/Erotic story, so please be gentle.**

 **Bonding with an Aburame**

Eiji Ono ran his hand through his short blue hair as his green eyes looked over the room. He wondered for the thousandth time how he had got into this situation. Just a month ago he had been a simple Chunin in the ninja forces, sure he was twenty nine going on thirty but he happy where he was and didn't want to change. Then his mother meddled, and used an old clan rule to arrange a marriage, because as she said "she worried that her boy would end up alone." Eiji chuckled, he knew the real reason she wanted him married _grandchildren_. She had felt lonely ever since his father died, a few years ago. But under the rules of the clan there was nothing he could do to stop it, so the marriage was made for a month later, but the worst thing was that he was unable to meet his _fiancée_ during the month because of his mission schedule. The only thing he knew about was her name Sumiko Aburame. It was pure luck that he was able to make it to the wedding, his mission had ended less than hour before he had to go to the ceremony. He arrived a few minutes before it was about to start, it was an incredibly small guest list. It was his mother, the clan head Shibi Aburame, and Shibi's son Shino. Soon his bride to be was walking down the aisle, her face completely covered. The priest made his speech and not a moment later the two were shoved into a room. Eiji's new wife excused herself to get ready.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the bathroom door opening. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his _wife_ in nothing but a white silk robe and her shoulder length dark hair, and gray eyes stared into his own green ones.

"I'm ready." She said a small blush on her cheeks.

Eiji smiled, "As glad as I am that you're willing to take our relationship to the next level. I would like to take back a few. For example could I get your name?"

Her blush deepened, "I'm Sumiko Aburame, and well I guess it is Sumiko Ono now."

Eiji took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss, "It is a pleasure my dear. My name is Eiji Ono. Now let's see where the sake is."

"There is sake here?" Sumiko asked

Eiji turned to her and smirked, "There is always sake." After he searched a few cabinets he pulled out a bottle and couple glasses as well and sat down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Sumiko sat down as he handed her a glass.

"I know why my mother arranged this marriage but did the Clan head agree?" Eiji asked taking a sip.

Sumiko took a sip "I assume you know that when an Aburame is born a hive put into their body. Well the hive that was put in my body, well it rejected me. It is not unheard of in the clan, but there is a slight stigma that comes with it. Not soon after that my parents were killed. The clan helped me the best they could, but I have always felt a lonely. I can only assume this was set up because the clan felt sorry for me."

Eiji chuckled, "So grandchildren for me, and pity for you. Are families are wonderful aren't they?"

Sumiko raised an eyebrow "Grandchildren?"

"My mother's reason. I was thinking about the possibility of children in maybe a year. But we can talk about it later. My real question is, why you aren't married already?" Eiji asked pouring each them a new glass of sake.

Sumiko shrugged, "I never really thought about it. I was just living my life and I enjoy my job of being the historian for the Aburame reading about the history of the clan." A smile had appeared on her face she spoke about her job. "Why aren't you married?" She asked

"Same reason different job, I have been focused on being a ninja." Eiji said

"During the month I asked around about you." Sumiko started to say

"Well I'm glad one of us did, it makes this only slightly less awkward." Eiji said

"You are respected by most Chunin and few Jounin. In fact almost everyone I talked to said that you could easily make Jounin. So why are you still a Chunin?" Sumiko asked

"I never really needed to upgrade in rank. I didn't need the pay upgrade and I was out of the village enough as is. Plus if I remain a Chunin enemies will underestimated me." Eiji said with a small smile.

Sumiko put her drink down, "I also heard a rumor that you were captured by Orochimaru."

Eiji shook his head and put his glass down as well, "I swear ninjas are worst gossipers then house wives. Yes I was captured but it wasn't by the snake himself but by it was an ally of his. A doctor of some sort, he tried to get information out of me. But he failed. I was able to escape after killing the bastard and ransacking the laboratory for information of course."

"I also heard that when the Leaf Ninja found you, you were barely breathing and losing blood." Sumiko said

Eiji let out a loud sigh, "That is true."

Sumiko scooted closer to him, "Can you show me?"

Eiji sighed again and started to remove his shirt and pants leaving him in pair of silk boxers.

Sumiko nearly grasped as she saw the scars on Eiji's body, small scars cress crossed his arms and legs both back the front, but he had one long deep cut on his chest.

"Well yeah the guy did a number on me-"He was cut off as Sumiko placed a kiss on his lips.

"I think I'm ready for the next step." She whispered into his ear as she removed her robe and laid down on the bed.

Eiji smirked as he removed his boxers and got on the bed as well.

 **Warning Rated M Part. Can Skip.**

Eiji started kissing her lips and as he moved down to her collar bone, Sumiko felt her body heat up and gather down below. Eiji brought his tongue to her excited nipples and began gently sucking on them. As his right moved lower and traveled through the curls of dark brown hair above her woman until then landed at her entrance. Sumiko felt her lower body nearly begging to have the fingers inside of her. The next moment he felt Eiji's fingers penetrate her and soon they were pumping in and out of her. With Eiji's mouth still playing with her breasts and nipples and the fingers Sumiko felt the knot in stomach grow, and the next second explode. Then he felt Eiji's arms around her as her body shook for the strength of her orgasm. She looked down at the and saw how her wet the sheets were, and blushed.

"We may to have to ask for new sheets." Sumiko said

Eiji lightly laughed, "I think we should keep them, I found that incredibly sexy. Sumiko blush darkened as she snuggled deeper into Eiji's chest.

"But don't we have to _finish_? Sumiko asked

"We have a week, and besides you look like you need some sleep." Eiji said kissing Sumiko on the nose as her eyes closed. It wasn't soon after that Eiji followed her to sleep.

 **Rated M scene over.**

With a yawn Eiji awoke and looked over to see Sumiko still asleep, with a smile he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and put on spar clothes and headed to the kitchen. It was an hour later that Sumiko woke up and smelled breakfast. Putting on a robe she headed toward the kitchen and saw Eiji cooking.

He turned to her, "Good morning love set down. I'll have breakfast ready in a moment." Sumiko sat down and the next moment Eiji sat a plate down to her and took the seat next to her.

"Can I expect breakfast everyone morning?" Sumiko asked

Eiji chuckled, "Not every morning I am ninja after all. But I promise every chance I get, I will." With a smile that Sumiko returned.

That was how the newly married couple sent there first morning and both knew that it was a start, but it was just that a start and that was something they could both build on.

 **Thank you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Share your thoughts in a review. If you did enjoy the story then please check out my other stories on my profile. As always thank you for the support.**


End file.
